


Always and Forever.

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cute, F/M, Spoilers, lovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts from Garrus during the events of all 3 Mass Effect Games. Super Shakarian-y.</p><p>Major spoilers from the entire game series.</p><p>Enjoy ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever.

Her hair was red as fire. I couldn't help but notice it the first time I saw her. My thought were distracted from my original purpose of being here. Her name I wouldn't forget it, Shepard.

The second time I saw her she walked in at the perfect moment. Giving me the moment to take the perfect shot at the assholes who threatened Dr. Michel. The way she handled herself, such grace with her pistol and biotics. My sub-vocals changed around her, a slightly romantic interest expressed. Gladly humans couldn't hear them that well. Her piercing green eyes, welcoming but slightly intimidating. Her voice was.. I couldn't think of the right word but it led me to think of hypnotising. I joined her crew and continued to follow her orders.  
  
She's now a spectre. The first human spectre. She looks it too. So beautifully dangerous. She cares about her crew you can see it when she talks to them. She hangs around me watching as I calibrate the Mako. I feel those eyes watching me. It's not uncomfortable but maybe flattering. She makes me forget my thought trail and my focus becomes her.  
I thought she had died. Watching the citadel crumble on to her made my stomach roll up into my throat. But she came out of it with what seems like barely a scratch. Shaking off the collapse as if it was a bullet to her shields. How can one human be so resilient? It was the most beautiful I have ever seen her. Or maybe it was the relief I found myself feel when I saw her rise from the pile of rubble.  
  
She's gone. How can she be gone? Kaidan gave me the update. She died. Along with the Normandy. I will not believe it until I see her in a coffin. Even if her body is mangled I want to see it. It is Shepard after all.  
  
They haven't found her body. Its been a year. What will I do? My time killing off criminals in Omega hasn't helped me forget as what I wanted. She lingers in my mind. As if her image has been burnt into my head. Oh Shepard, where are you?  
  
She's found me. After two years she has finally come to me. She didn't know it was me but she does. God she looks as beautiful as ever. I thought she was really dead. I cannot let her go with out knowing I felt or feel about her. Her red hair and green eyes. I can never get enough of it. I don't care that she is with Cerberus as long as it's actually Shepard.  
Fuck my face hurts. The scarring on it feels tight but Dr. Chakwas told me that it will loosen in time. Man, I hope she like scars. She watches me calibrate like old times. I feel flattered and yet intimated once again. Screw her for disturbing me, distracting me... Screw.. No I can't think like this. Not with her. Humans see it taboo to sleep with a fellow officer. I wonder if she would.  
  
She stopped me from killing Sidonis. How dare she! He betrayed me and my squad. I wanted him dead and she stopped it... Why would she do that to me?! I thought she would understand. Just imagine if we died because of someone in our team. Would she be so forgiving? I don't think she knows the answer to that. But I should trust her judgement. Normally good things comes from her decisions lets just hope this is one of them. Fucking Shepard.  
  
I actually flirted with her and she flirted back. I had no idea she would... With me of all people. Why not another human like herself? Or does she have a thing for turians... Oh I don't know and I don't care. This is the perfect opportunity Garrus. Can you not see that?  
  
The Omega 4 mass relay. This is it. The final stretch. I found the bottle of champagne the website said was really good for humans, damn it was expensive but anything for her. She really has stolen my heart. I hope she feels the same. I think I look good. I'm wearing a nice enough suit. Fuck, what will she think...  
  
I just realised I'm the most awkward turian ever. Though the date could not have gone better. The injection Mordin gave us worked amazingly no signs of a reaction to our different compositions. I'm very, very happy about this. I've been sleeping beside her now and while she sleeps she makes noises, she calls them snores. They aren't loud like she thinks. They are cute... Not a word I would describe her. But seeing her so vulnerable makes her cute.  
  
She's under house arrest with the Alliance back on earth. Ridiculous considering she saved the damned universe. The least they could do is thank her and let her be. But no. Even after she turned herself in with the Normandy SR-2 for the Alliance and the Council. And they throw her away into a room for months. Its hard to contact her. Hopefully I will be able to get to her soon.  
  
On Menae of all places. She just comes along with the buff head and Liara. I mean of course she does popping in as if she runs the damn place, fuck I've missed her. Seeing her face is always the best moments of my day. I could study it with out much problem. Mapping it out in my head. Oh ancestors control me. I want to take her right in the middle of the battlefield.  
  
The Normady has hardly changed. It's feels like home. The gun needs calibrating even though EDI disagrees and I'm sure Shepard would agree. I best meet her in her quarters, I'm sure she will want me there soon enough. I miss the way we nudge heads with each other. Even though it wasn't that intimate for humans. She knew just how intimate it was to my species. And she did it with such intensity. It practically means the phrase I love you. I love you. I've never thought of the phrase, I mean it isn't something we've said to each other. I sure she has under her breathe during times of lost thought in our expression of it. But never with a straight mind. She avoided it. I've never thought of why until now.  
  
She's starting to break. The reapers are starting to put pressure on her. I can see it in her eyes. She's suffering from nightmares that she refuses to share with me. She doesn't want to speak of them but they have me worried. She can break down in front of me. I hope she know that. I am her concrete flooring. I'm not going to break, for her. She is strong but there is only so much one can handle.  
  
She took Thane's death harder than she'd expected. He was a close friend of all of us but he meant something to her. She looked to him in times of trouble. I hope she will do the same to me now. She cried against me. It's really the first time I've seen her cry out of pure sadness. Seeing her is so much different than thinking about her like this. It's odd to see someone so strong break down the way she did. I am here for her.  
  
That clone of hers was a problem. It had her hair and her eyes. But it wasn't her. It wasn't as attractive as my Shepard, surprisingly. You'd think a clone would be as amazing. But no one, not even a genetic identical, can compare to her. I've been practising how to dance, even though she can't, it will be a nice surprise.  
  
THAT DAMNED CAR. It hit into me and she said it. She said I love you. I couldn't believe my ears. How can she say that... And just before. How could I leave her there? I could of kept going. I should be up there with her. Helping her. Holding her. She will live through this. It's Shepard after all.  
  
We've crashed and we have heard no word from Command. Hopefully will bring good news. Shepard must of made it out fine, like she always does. She must of... But why do I doubt it. Why does the doubt roll into my stomach. No she must make it through it's the only outcome. She can't be in that bar alone waiting for me.  
  
We have heard back. She has been mangled in the rubble of the citadel but alive. Just. I need to get back ad soon as possible and see my Shepard breathing. Hold her hand and kiss her lips. Tell her its okay and that we will get through this together. I just need her in my arms.  
  
I found her. Lying in bed asleep. Humans call it a coma. Being asleep for long periods of time. Her implants have been failing but she should recover in time. Her body just needs to rest until then. I pray to the ancestors that she will wake up soon to find me here always by her side.

Always and forever.


End file.
